Wrong
by SoubiLover
Summary: mini-shot Songfic  las equivocaciones de Draco.


Disclaimer. Harry Potter no me pertenece, por consecuencia, Draco tampoco D:

sin fines de lucro, solamente entretener (?)

"_**I was born with the wrong Sign**_

_**In the wrong House**_

_**With **__**the **__**wrong **__**Ascendancy**__**."**_

Honor, sangre y poder.

Esas eran las palabras que había oído con más frecuencia cuando era niño.

Ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando, sino que esas palabras habían sido dichas tantas veces por su padre, que siempre lo consideró como una verdad absoluta, al igual que el cielo era azul y el fuego quemaba.

"El honor es algo que se te confiere automáticamente al nacer en la familia Malfoy. Pero conservarlo, es algo por lo que tendrás que luchar por el resto de tu vida".

"Ser sangre pura, de una manera que sigo sin comprender, ha perdido valor en la sociedad mágica, pero no por eso debes dejar de estar orgulloso por ello".

"El poder es lo que te ayudará a mantener tu honor, y hacer respetar tu linaje puro. No hay cabida para nada más. El poder lo es todo".

Esas máximas fueron su perdición.

"_**I took the wrong road**_

_**That led to the wrong tendencies."**_

Nunca en la vida, siquiera se le pasó por la mente que podría haber otro camino. Las palabras de Lucius eran claras "…el Poder lo es todo", y por como se habían desarrollado las cosas, la única manera de obtener poder era uniéndose a Lord Voldemort.

"_**I was in the wrong place at the wrong time**_

_**For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme**_

_**On the wrong day of the wrong week**_

_**Used the wrong method**_

_**with the wrong technique**_

_**Wrong."**_

Todo se desmoronaba, no había manera en que eso pudiera salir bien. Era tomar la vida de Dumbledore o Voldemort tomaba la suya y la de sus padres. Era un callejón sin salida.

No había respuesta correcta, de cualquier manera, todo terminaría mal para él y su familia.

Su mayor equivocación fue aceptar la misión que le encomendaban.

Hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía de haber asistido a esa reunión, de ese maldito día de su vida.

_**´"There's something wrong with me**_

_**Chemically**_

_**Something wrong with me**_

_**Inherently**_

_**The wrong mix in the wrong genes**_

_**I reached the wrong ends**_

_**by the wrong means."**_

Lo que más le dolía, es que él creyó en Lucius. Siempre creyó que el tenía razón en todo, nunca puso en duda su palabra. Si al salir de su primer año de Hogwarts fue castigado por obtener notas más bajas Granger, Lucius estaba en lo correcto, porque no era posible, que él, un Malfoy, un mago de sangre pura, hubiera tenido un desempeño inferior a esa sangre sucia.

Porque cada vez que no atrapaba la snitch a manos de Potter, y veía la mirada decepcionada de Lucius, era culpa suya, por no haber volado lo suficientemente bien, por no haber practicado lo suficiente, porque la escoba que Lucius le compraba siempre era la mejor, el equipamiento siempre era el mejor. Era él el que no era suficiente.

Quizás ser un Malfoy no era tan grandioso después de todo.

"_**It was the wrong plan**_

_**In the wrong hands**_

_**With the wrong theory for the wrong man**_

_**The wrong lies, on the wrong vibes**_

_**The wrong questions with the wrong replies**_

_**Wrong."**_

Seguía sin comprender como era posible que Lucius se haya unido a ese demente, simplemente era inverosímil.

Toda la vida que había planeado, toda la gloria que le daría ser un partidario de Voldemort se había hecho cenizas en el mismo instante en el que se había dado cuenta de que Voldemort no podría darle poder, no podría darle fama, mucho menos hacerle conservar su honor. Sólo conseguiría que lo asesinara el bando de Potter, el "bando de la luz".

Honestamente ya no sabía si había un bando oscuro y bando de la luz, simplemente era gente que asesinaba a otra gente por sus ideales. Una guerra en todo su esplendor.

Cuando le preguntó a Lucius si todo esto valía la pena, el simplemente le había contestado: -Por supuesto.- son una mirada que rayaba en el temor.

"_**I was marching to the wrong drum**_

_**With the wrong scum**_

_**Pissing out the wrong energy**_

_**Using all the wrong lines**_

_**And the wrong signs**_

_**With the wrong intensity."**_

Voldemort sabía. Voldemort siempre supo que Draco no era el modelo perfecto de mortífago, de cualquier manera no le importaba. Que Voldemort lo supiera no era el mayor de sus problemas. El mayor de sus problemas era el mantenerse con vida durante las batallas, no morir a manos de un mortífago fiel mientras dormía en su propia casa, porque claro, que mejor que la mansión Malfoy para albergar a la escoria de la sociedad, a esa escoria que cada vez ganaba más y más terreno en el mundo mágico. Ya eran dueños del ministerio. Empezaba a creer que esa pesadilla jamás terminaría.

-¿Cuánto más padre?

-Sólo un poco más. Resiste un poco más.

"_**I was on the wrong page of the wrong book**_

_**With the wrong rendition of the wrong hook**_

_**Made the wrong move, every wrong night**_

_**With the wrong tune played**_

_**till it sounded right**_

_**Wrong"**_

-"¡No me dejes aquí Potter!"

Jamás podría olvidar la desesperación que había teñido sus palabras en ese momento, después de todo no era para menos, el estúpido de Crabbe había convocado fyendfire, y si Potter no lo rescataba, moriría.

Gracias, lo único que llenaba su mente era la palabra gracias. Estaba vivo gracias a Potter.

Esas palabras estaban a punto de dejar su mente y pasar a su boca, cuando Weasley lo golpeó. Ni siquiera eso pudo hacer que dejara de sentirse agradecido hacia Potter. Habría sido el karma más perverso de todos los tiempos al permitir que muriera en este punto, después de haber soportado todo lo vivido en su propio hogar.

"_**Too long**_

_**Wrong**_

_**I was born with the wrong sign**_

_**In the wrong house**_

_**With the wrong ascendancy**_

_**I took the wrong road**_

_**That led to the wrong tendencies**_

_**I was in the wrong place at the wrong time**_

_**For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme**_

_**On the wrong day of the wrong week**_

_**Used the wrong method**_

_**with the wrong technique**_

_**Wrong**__**"**_

Su madre lo había conseguido, su madre había ayudado a Potter a vencer, su madre había conseguido que su futuro no fuera tan negro después de todo, no tan negro para él, por lo menos.

Era increíble que Potter testificara a su favor, pero lo más increíble es que eso fue suficiente para que el Wizengamot los dejara en paz. Bueno, a él y a su madre, pero estaba de acuerdo con ellos en que Lucius necesitaba un recordatorio de que todas las acciones realizadas a lo largo de su vida, tenían consecuencias, porque ni siquiera los meses vividos con Voldemort, o el constante temor con el que se habían teñido sus días, lo habían hecho reconocer que todas sus decisiones fueron las equivocadas.

A pesar de todas las equivocaciones cometidas a lo largo de su vida, las equivocaciones de sus padre, de sus antepasados, haber nacido en la familia Malfoy, era en definitiva, el obstáculo más grande en su vida.

Pero es algo que sólo un Malfoy podría sobrevivir.

N.A: bueno, sólo una primeriza tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. escuché esta canción y automáticamente pensé en Draco.

Comentarios?

Canción: Wrong ~ Depeche Mode


End file.
